Un año de cambios
by Lavender 0002
Summary: POV del sexto año de Lily Evans. En un año en que el ascenso de los mortífagos es inminente, el desprecio de Petunia cada día es mayor y su mejor amigo ahora es "otro aspirante a mortífago más" . Un año en que todo cambió para Lily Evans


**Bueno, no soy Rowling es evidente. Y no gano dinero por esto.**

 **Espero que les guste. Todo pertenecer a JK Rowling y WB.**

 **El año en que todo cambió**

 _La mediocridad para algunos es normal, la locura es poder ver más allá_

El verano en Manchester no era muy divertido, apenas hacía sol, siempre cubierto por esa niebla, sin embargo si hacía calor.

Lily Evans con la ventana abierta hacía los deberes de verano, cuando fue interrumpida por Petunia. Su hermana con el secador y un peine se trataba de hacer los rulos ella sola. Seguía con la perorata de hace un rato.

_ Y ya sabes Lily, no quiero ninguna mención de tu anormalidad cuando Vernon venga, no digas que transformas teteras en ranas ni hables de tu estúpido colegio ni… ¡no digas nada!, mejor no abras la boca, ¡y Dios! Ponte una chaqueta, ¿Por qué vas con ese escote? ¿Quieres que te mire a ti, no? Siempre tienes que quedar por encima.

_ ¡Cállate de una vez, por favor Petunia! Créeme que no estoy nada interesada en tu novio, parece…_ Lily se calló, no quería ser grosera _ suspiró y cerró el libro, vio que su hermana lo miraba entre molesta y envidiosa_ Me voy a ayudar a mamá.

_ ¡Vale!_ petunia dio un portazo.

_ ¡Que tonta es!_ murmuró.

Bajó las escaleras, se sentía mal, siempre estaba discutiendo con petunia, cuando estaba en Hogwarts podía distraerse pero volvía a casa y recordaba que tenía una hermana que la odiaba. Era muy triste.

_ Mamá ¿Por qué Petunia me odia? Hace ya años que se le debió de pasar_ Lily entró en la cocina donde la señora Evans horneaba las galletas para un acto de beneficencia del barrio.

_ Petunia no te odia cielo, ella solo…solo está celosa.

_ Lleva seis años celosa_ se dejó caer en una silla enfadada_ Nunca se le pasará. ¿Vas hacer pastelitos de manzana? ¿Puedo ir cociéndolas?

_ No debes de tener en cuenta lo que dice tu hermana_ Helen suspiró_ tú tienes algo que ella no puede tener.

_ ¿Y es culpa mía? ¿Es culpa mía ser una bruja?

_ No, cariño. Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, no solo por ser una bruja, si no por cómo eres.

_Y me he enfadado con Severus, esta vez de verdad _ soltó de repente_ llevaba meses queriendo hablar de ello con su madre, tal vez ella la entendiera mejor que sus amigas que solo habían dicho que era normal, que hace años debió hacerlo, que era otro slytherin extremista, que era un friki que no la merecía como amiga. Una mala persona. Un futuro mortífago _ se le encogió el corazón y parpadeó para no llorar.

_ ¿El chico que te contó que eras bruja?

_ Lily asintió.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Me insultó.

Su madre la miró; ¿Fue algo imperdonable? ¿Fue solo eso?

_ No, él tiene unas ideas que me resultan repugnantes piensa que los que son como yo…

_ ¿Los que son como tú?

_ Si, los hijos de muggles es decir, como papá y tú, no magos ,no deberían ni de existir, ni por supuesto tener derecho a pisar Hogwarts, Mucha gente allí me odia por ello_ echó una mirada a su madre que se la veía desconcertada ante tal información_ y a mi Severus nunca me dijo eso pero no entiendo porque. Si Severus cree que los que los hijos de muggles no tienen derechos, como todos sus amigos_ escupió la palabra_ ¿Por qué yo soy diferente?

_ Entonces has hecho bien, ese chico que me describes no era tu amigo de cuando eras pequeña, la gente cambia. Lo siento mucho cariño, sé que era tu mejor amigo.

_ ¿Te das cuenta mamá? Petunia me desprecia por ser bruja y allí hay gente que me desprecia y me llama muggle por ser vuestra hija? Estoy en el medio.

Sollozó.

Su madre la abrazó.

La gente cambia, no siempre para bien, de hecho es más común cambiar para mal.

_ ¿Por qué Severus insulta a los que son como yo y a mí no? ¿Que tengo de especial?

Su madre sonrió, es evidente ¿no? Pero no te dejas engañar Lily, si te quisiera de verdad respetaría los que como tú dices, son como tú.

 **ooOoo**

 _Todos los viajes tienen destinos secretos sobre los que el viajero nada sabe". – Martin Buber_

En su sexto año, Lily tenía ya unas tradiciones que seguir, en la estación de King Cros siempre se despedía de sus padres con un beso muchos abrazos y consejos, y alguna lagrimilla escondida de su madre, siempre procuraba no entristecerse porque Petunia nunca iba a despedirla. Y no recordar su rostro ceñudo ni sus insultos, a veces velados otras demasiado crueles.

Siempre, luego, arrastraba su baúl y sus maleta que pesaban mucho e iba a buscar a Severus, siempre quedaban en el mismo sitio, donde ninguno de sus amigos pudieran mirarlos mal, ni a ella los de él ni a él los de ella. El año pasado luego tuvo que ir al departamento de prefectos, estuvo poco tiempo. Recuerda a Severus mirar mal a Remus, y recuerda una muy agradable conversación con el chico, Remus es un encanto.

Luego siempre va a buscar a Mary, y las dos se cuentan el verano, se ríen y disfrutan del viaje. A veces Potter la va a molestar, bueno siempre.

Este año es distinto.

Lo único igual es la despedida, pero sigue echando de menos a Petunia.

Va al vagón donde Mary McDonald la espera, sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima del asiento, lee un libro.

_ Hola Mary_ saluda suavemente_ ¿Qué tal el verano?

_ Hola Lily, bueno, Podría haber estado mejor.

Mary está muy morena, se ha cortado el pelo y debería de estar más guapa. Lleva pantalones cortos y una camiseta apretada que hacer ver lo mucho que ha crecido este verano, y sin embargo no luce muy feliz. Normalmente Mary se tira encima de Lily al verla, la despeina, se ríe de ella y empieza a vacilarla con Potter. Luego comentan los libros que se han ido prestando, Lily ya no sabe cuáles son suyos y cuáles de Mary. Que más da. Mary es un desastre, muy despistada pero trata a los libros con tanto cariño como si fueran personas.

Por eso, al verla así de triste, decide ir más tarde al vagón de prefectos. Está solas. Se sienta a su lado y pregunta: ¿Qué te pasa Mary?

_ ¿ahm? Nada nada

_ Dijiste que no pasaste buen verano, y tienes mala cara.

_ No no, sólo algo aburrido, mis padres trabajaron y no fuimos a ningún lado_ miró hacia la ventana y cerró el libro de golpe, como si acabara de olvidar que Lily estaba ahí.

_ Mary…

Ella no contestó, y Lily vio sus rostro triste en el reflejo de la ventanilla_ No pasa nada Lily, en serio, solo que no todas somos tan fuertes como tú. Mejor te vas ya.

_ No Mary, que le den a la reunión de prefectos.

_ De verdad no es nada. Solo dormí mal.

_ Mientes muy mal.

_ Y tú eres muy pesada.

_Mary…

Pero no pudo decir nada más en ese instante entraron un grupo de cinco chicas de su curso, charlando y riendo, las saludaron alegremente. Mary sonrió tristemente intentando parecer contenta y Lily se despidió para ir al vagón de prefectos.

Había tratado de no pensar en ello desde que entró al tren, en todo el viaje en coche de Manchester a Londres. En realidad desde el primer día de vacaciones. Tenía miedo, no un temor incontrolable, pero le dolían la barriga y las piernas.

 **ooOoo**

Cuando abrió la puerta ya estaban todos allí, por supuesto, llegaba casi media hora tarde.

Y como no, Snape.

La miró un segundo con avidez pero pronto sus ojos miraron el suelo, con aparente gran interés.

Y como no, los prefectos de Slytherin apartados. Lily miró con pesar la separación entre las casas.

Snape sentado al lado de la prefecta de su año miraba el suelo.

Las tres chica de su casa hablaban entre ellas, y cuando, el prefecto de Huppleppuf miró a una de ellas con interés, una muy guapa. Se rió de él le lanzó un insulto y un hechizo.

Se preguntó si lo hizo porque no le gustaba, por reírse de él sin maldad como cualquier chica o tal vez porque era hijo de muggles. No estaba mal_ pensó_ no es guapo pero tiene su punto.

Se sentó entre Remus y, la prefecta de séptima.

_ ¿Qué tal el verano?_ le preguntó a Remus.

_ Bien, los padres de James nos invitaron a la playa, pero al final no pudimos ir, pero bueno, fuimos a casa de James unos días.

_ Ah, está bien.

_ ¿Y el tuyo?

_ Bueno, bien, nada especial_ no quería contar como había estado llorando días enteros al ver las fotos con Severus, como una niña pequeña, y como le echaba de menos y como sabía que no podía perdonarle.

_ Pero estoy contenta de volver.

_ Y yo_ Remus le sonrió_ ¿chocolate? Me lo ha dado James, se empeña en hacerme engordar_ sonrió.

Lily aceptó el trozo que Remus le ofrecía y hasta se rió cuando este se empezó a reír de ella diciendo que ya vería cuando le contase a James que habían tocado el mismo chocolate.

Procuró no pensar en Severus y cuando volvió al compartimento habló con sus amigas como de costumbre, pero se sentía rara. Nada era como antes.

En ese viaje tampoco vio a Potter.

 **ooOoo**

A la mayoría de alumnos les costaba una semana, o incluso más adaptarse a las clases. A Lily no. Estaba deseando estudiar, tener deberes, obligaciones y cosas que hacer para no tener que pensar en todo lo que había pasado en su vida en esos meses. Trabajaba mucho y hasta muy tarde.

Y Potter ya no la molestaba.

Le había visto el primer día en la cena y le veía en las clases, estaba incluso callando, puede que hasta atendiera, o igual se dedicaba a dibujar garabatos. No se imaginaba a Potter tomando apuntes decentes. Pero atendía. Al lado de Black con los codos sobre la mesa a veces tenía la sensación de que Potter estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo.

Por fin, un día lluvioso de noviembre, las cosas volvieron a ser como debían ser, como se suponía que tenían que ser.

Lily estaba repasando herbología en la sala común con Mary, era muy tarde, y todo el mundo estaba ya en la cama.

Pero mañana tenían un control y entre sus deberes de prefecta, los trabajos múltiples de runas y aritmancia y que había estado ayudando a Hagrid, no había tenido apenas tiempo.

Mary se había quedado a repasar (estaba muy rara y dijo que no se sabía nada) y Lily se empeñó en ayudarla a estudiar.

Una sombra bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. En pijama y playeros, tenía una pinta bastante graciosa. James Potter no vio a las chicas, pero las chicas si le vieron a él.

_ Potter va a volverse a escapar_ Susurró Lily al oído de su amiga con cierto regocijo.

_ Pues ve a detenerle_ se burló Mary_ Eres la prefecta, vamos, estás deseando una excusa para pelearte con él.

_ No, no_ Lily negó con la cabeza_ quiero saber a dónde va. Siempre tanto secretismo, creyéndose el mejor, escapándose por la noche.

Mary subió tanto las cejas que quedaron cubiertas por el flequillo.

_ No deberías ser así, es buen chaval. Te ríes mucho con él. Algo tonto a veces, ¿pero qué chico no lo es?...Bueno, vale Remus, pero Remus es…especial. Bueno, algo raro la verdad.

_ Remus no es raro, es guay_ protestó Lily.

_ Ya, no tiene nada de malo ser raro. Todos somos raros para alguien.

 _Petunia me llama bicho raro_ _ pensó con tristeza Lily_ _y para Mary ser rara no tiene esa connotación negativa._

Potter se cubrió con la capa invisible, y antes de que Mary pudiera detenerla, Lily Salió tras de él.

La joven no tenía apenas experiencia en andar por el castillo, sola de noche, y no había contado con que James tenía su capa invisible y ella nada.

Por tanto ella estaba expuesta a ser fácilmente descubierta y Potter no.

El primer susto se lo llevó al oír a la profesora Mcgonagall, se escondió en una clase, debajo de una mesa. Estaba aterrada. Era su profesora favorita ¿y si la descubría? ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería ni imaginárselo.

Por suerte, no la descubrió.

Pasado un rato salió de allí, frustrada, por haber perdido la pista de James.

Anduvo más de una hora dando vueltas, escondiéndose a cada paso detrás de una armadura o tras una puerta abierta de una clase.

No quería darse por rendida, así tardara toda la noche.

Finalmente, vio una tenue luz salir de un aula en una parte muy escondida del castillo.

Se asomó y vio a Potter arrodillado delante de una chimenea.

Susurraba, pero Lily no podía entenderle.

Se acercó con cuidado.

¿Y papá cómo está?

_ Bueno, algo mejor_ susurró una voz de mujer, Lily casi se cae_ El medimago dice que repose, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

_ ¡Pues oblígale!_ se enfadó súbitamente James_ ¿Y tú?

_ Bien, agotada cariño, pero Kira me ayuda mucho. La verdad que no sé qué haría sin ella.

_ Que bien, ¿le gusto a papá el regalo que le mandé?

_ ¡Le encantó! Como un niño pequeño, no deja de mirar la colección de cromos del united podmore_ la mujer rió suavemente_ si es que tengo dos niño a los que cuidar.

_ Bueno, mamá_ James se revolvió el pelo, algo incómodo, pero luego sonrió_ Y lo haces muy bien.

_ Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas, tienes que descansar, ¿tienes algún examen mañana?

_ Eso no importa mamá. Lo voy a aprobar igual, tranquila_ presumió.

_ No te pases de listo James_ le riñó la mujer_ Y no olvides ayudar a tus amigos en todo lo que puedas. Se más amable con Peter, sigue así con Remus, y no le dejes nunca de lado y por supuesto, para navidad si queréis Sirius y tu tenéis vuestra casa disponible.

_ Mamá, no es momento para sermones.

_ No, ya lo sé, es solo que soy mayor, ya lo sabes.

_ ¡Tú no eres mayor! ¡Eres la mejor!_ se ruborizó.

Su madre sonrió_ Sólo una última cosa, la chica esa Lily.

Lily agudizó el oído.

_ Sé paciente con ella, no la atosigues, ni intentes quitar competencia con malas artes, se dará cuenta. Tan solo sin es la mitad de inteligente de lo que me cuentas debe ser una versión de Dumbledore. Y de encantadora, guapa, simpática…

_ ¡Cállate ya mamá!

_ Vale, vale. Mejor te vas ya.

_ Te quiero mamá. También a papá, cualquier novedad quiero saberla al minuto.

_ Lo sabrás hijo, esperemos que mejore. Te quiero.

James se levantó y salió.

Lily, debajo de un pupitre, sollozaba. Y se reprochaba a sí misma. James Potter no se había escapado para presumir, si no para hablar con su madre. Estaba preocupado. La imagen de James hablando con su madre la hizo medio sonreír. El chico egocéntrico del quidditch tenía una familia que le preocupaba, una madre que le decía que cuidara sus amigos y se escapaba para preguntar por su padre enfermo. Se sentía rara.

Hipó, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de debajo del pupitre.

_ Buenas noches, Lily.

Lily casi se golpea con el pico de la mesa. Delante de ella, estaba nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

La muchacha se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

_ Buenas noches, señor. Yo…_ buscó una excusa en su mente, sin encontrarla y bajó la cabeza.

_ ¿Has oído al señor Potter?

_ Sí, señor_ decidió ser sincera.

Sabía que Dumbledore sabía que James había estado allí, y era muy comprensivo con las situaciones familiares complicadas, por eso no intervino.

_ Confío, pues, que seas discreta y no cuentes a nadie lo que has oído.

_ No, claro que no.

_ Eso es cosa de James, ni su madre ni él quieren que todos sepan lo enfermo que está Charlus.

_ ¿Está muy mal?_ se le escapó a Lily_ disculpe, señor. No debí ser cotilla.

_ No importa. La curiosidad no es pecado, mas este no es un tema para andar divulgando. Si, está muy mal.

_ Lo siento.

_ Ahora, te acompañaré a tu sala común. Recuerda tu promesa Lily.

_ Sí, señor. Lo prometo. Nunca hablaré con nadie del tema.

 **ooOoo**

 _Olvidaba que en todo combate entre el fanatismo y el sentido común, pocas veces logra este último imponerse (Marguerite Yourcenar)_

Lily cumplió su promesa. En las siguientes semanas, observó a Potter. Este parecía hacer vida normal, incluso fue castigada en un par de ocasiones junto a Black una y junto a Remus y Pettigrew otra.

Entonces ocurrió algo, que le hizo olvidarse de Potter por un rato.

Una mañana se levantó, se fue al baño medio dormida, se fue a quitar el pijama para ducharse y miró al espejo.

_ ¡AAAAHHH!_ chilló_ ¡malditos payasos, maniacos! ¡Hijos de…! ¡Cómo se atreven!

Sus compañeras aterradas se levantaron, corriendo, atolondradas.

Mary fue la primera en llegar.

Mientras Lily miraba el espejo que reflejaba en rojo imitando sangre múltiples veces las palabras "sangre sucia"

_ ¿Cómo han hecho esto?_ preguntó anonadada Alice.

_ ¡Eso no importa!_ dijo Lily alterada_ ¡mirad!

Se subió un poco la camiseta y todas vieron como traía sangre sucia por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios lo han hecho?_ Lily tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, de meterse bajo la cama y no salir nunca, pero también de saber quién exactamente quien había hecho eso.

Su mochilas, sus libros, todo lo de ella llevaba ese horrible distintivo.

_ Vamos, debemos ir a ver a Mcgonagall_ dijo Mary.

Lily estaba más alterada de lo que la habían visto nunca, gritaba agitaba los brazos y lanzaba insultos que sus compañeras desconocían que la dulce chica conociera.

Lily no quería ir quería buscar al culpable y hacerle tragar las palabras.

_ ¡Vamos!_ insistió Alice_ ¡debemos decírselo!

Sin embargo, fue junto a Mary y Alice a buscar a la profesora.

Encontraron a la profesora Mcgonagall enseguida.

Indignada ante los hechos se apresuró a subir con sus alumnas.

_ ¡POR MERLÍN!_ gritó escandalizada al llegar al dormitorio de las chicas_ ¡Esto es un escándalo! Mucho más grave que una simple broma. El espejo no se preocupe, señoritas. No tiene nada, sólo es un hechizo_ torció el gesto con desagrado_ sólo se pone así cuando usted o la señorita Mcdonald se ponen delante.

Las dos asintieron serias.

_ ¡Qué horror!_ chilló Alice.

_ Y en cuanto a su ropa y libros, es simplemente tinta permanente de Honeydukes. Sin embargo, no se preocupe, es fácil de quitar.

Lily asintió. Se sentía muy mal.

 **ooOoo**

Esa mañana fue muy movida en la sala común, Lily estaba sentada en un sofá mientras Mary explicaba a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter lo ocurrido.

_ ¡Menos mal que vedrá aquí Dumbledore! Él pondrá a esos gilipoyas en su sitio. ¡Lo siento Lily!_ Esa vez Lily no reprochó a James que ella era "Evans para ti" y asintió agradecida en gesto.

_ Son gilipoyas, Prongs_ Sirius Black asintió con la cabeza, como él solía hacer sabedor de todas las verdades del universo_ pero creo que es irreverisible.

_ De nacimiento. No tiene arreglo. O tal vez se golpearon muy fuerte de pequeños.

_ Tu te golpeaste varias veces_ Sirius se volvió a su mejor amigo_ Y no quedaste así…bueno algo tonto si, y gafotas.

_ ¡Joder Black!_ Se quejó James de broma_ ¿gafotas? ¿sólo se te ocurre eso?

_ ¡Que gentuza!_ intervino Frank Longbothom de séptimo_ ¿Tú estás bien Alice?

_ Sí, yo…_ la chica se aclaró la garganta_ quiero decir, yo soy sangre limpia… ¡no es que me importe esas mierdas de la sangre! No después de tantos años con Lily y Mary…¡ni antes ni antes! Solo que, bueno, eso que a nadie con dos dedos de frente de importan_ Alice miró al suelo colorada,Lily sabía que odiaba ser tan blanca y ponerse tan roja, más delante de Frank, ¡le gustaba tanto ese chico! A veces Lily la reñía porque Alice decía no ser suficiente para Frank.

Siguieron hablando, James cada poco insultaba y farfullaba contra "esos maniáticos gilipoyas, imbéciles, se van a enterar"

 **ooOoo**

Dumbledore apareció. El director entró imponente en la sala común y al instante se hizo el silencio, para de seguido empezar los cuchicheos.

Mcgonagall detrás de él le condujo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Se le vio muy enfadado al ver las palabras "sangre sucia" y prometió un castigo ejemplar.

 **ooOoo**

 _Cuando el fanatismo ha gangrenado el cerebro, la enfermedad es incurable (Voltaire_ )

No fue difícil dar con los culpables. Mas que nada porque presumieron a voces en la mesa de Slyterin.

Mulciber y Avery, como no.

Los amigos de Severus, los amigos por los que discutían día si día también en su época de amigos. Cuando no hablaban de Los merodeadores hablaban de ellos. Siempre eran ellos.

Lily no lo pensó, fue directa a la mesa de Slytherin.

Algunos la miraron por encima del hombro, otros la ignoraron categóricamente. Un par de personas la saludaron con timidez.

Fue directa a su objetivo.

_ ¡Vosotros!, panda de impresentables maniáticos. ¡me las pagareís!

Los dos sonrieron con burla, pero Severus a la izquierda de Avery puso cara de susto.

_ ¡Evans! ¿No te ha gustado como te hemos decorado la ropa?

_ ¡Gilipoyas!_ gritó Lily_ y se lanzó sobre ellos, tratando de golpearles.

_ ¡Pero estás loca!_ la apartó con brusquedad Mulciber_ No me toques, sangre sucia que me manchas.

_ ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Mulciber!_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se dio la vuelta, Potter le apuntaba directamente con la varita.

_ ¡Déjalo!_ chilló Lily_ No necesito ayuda. Eres repugnante, Mulciber. Creeme que no te tocaría ni con un palo de tres metros.

_ Ya te gustaría a ti.

Avery rió _ No te rebajes a tanto, tío. Hay muchas mujeres de sangre más limpia. Además mi madre dice que las sangre sucias son muy putas, como las perras. Se dejan montar por cualquiera.

Ante esas palabras hubo múltiples reacciones. Alice y Mary y otras chicas gritaron ¡como te atreves! Escandalizadas.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, entre otros sacaron sus varitas.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Lily se acercó despacio a Mulciber. Se sopló el pelo de la cara, los ojos le echaban chispas y daba ligeramente miedo.

_ ¡PAFF!

Le pegó tal bofetada que le tiró de la silla.

El chico se levantó, y se pasó la mano por la nariz. Sangraba un poco. Se miró confundido

_ Te acordarás de esto toda tu vida_ la amenazó, con una mirada de odio, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la túnica.

Ahora sí, James Potter levantó su varita y le lanzó un certero hechizo.

A partir de ahí, la pelea que se montó en el gran comedor fue épica.

Acabó con varios alumnos de las cuatro casas en la enfermería y castigados.

 **ooOoo**

 _Nosotros, los de entonces ya no somos los mismos (Pablo Neruda)_

_ Lily_ Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre. Estaba sola en un pasillo.

_ Snape_ saludó con frialdad.

Su antiguo amigo no obvió el detalle de llamarle por su apellido y puso gesto de dolor.

_ Solo quería saber como estabas. Todo lo que ha pasado esta semana.

_ Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora si me perdonas tengo cosas que hacer, antes de clase.

_ ¡NO! Espera Lily, por favor. ¿No podemos hablar?

_ ¿Hablar?_ sentía que empezaba a perder la paciencia, se irguió digna y fría _ ¿Y de que quieres hablar con una sangre sucia como yo?

_ Lily, no seas…

_ ¿No sea que? ¿Sabes porque no me has hablado hasta hoy desde el sábado? ¡Para que no te vea nadie! Tus valiosísimos amigos no pueden ni verte hablando conmigo. Estoy harta Severus. Es mejor que no me hables.

_¡ Yo no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Avery y Mulciber! Chilló desesperado cuando la chica se alejaba.

Ella se paró el seco_ De modo que lo sabías_ susurró.

_ Yo… lo siento.

_ Lo sabías. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé? ¿El daño que eso me hizo?

_ Lo sento Lily_ susurró_ Lo siento de verdad.

_ No, ya no. Eres despreciable. Si no hubiera sido yo, si no Mary, ¿lo sentirías tanto?

Snape no respondio pero Lily leyó la verdad en sus ojos.

_ Ya no te conozco, Severus_ murmuró con pena_ Y no hay vueltas atrás.

No dijo nada más, sentía la garganta oprimida y las ganas de llorar eran casi inaguantables. Le dio a espalda a Severus y reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

 _Sólo tu puedes decidir que hacer con tiempo que se te ha dado (El señor de los anillos)_

Solo quería que acabase ese horrible día.

Ese día y por primera vez en su vida Lily se saltó una clase. No fue a pociones.

Sin hacer caso de unas amigas de ravenclaw que la llamaban para que fueran juntas a clase fue a la sala común.

Quería estar sola, pero otra persona, hundida en un sofá con el libro de transformaciones en la mano se lo impedía.

Mary no tenía pociones, así que tenia todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí.

_ Lily_ la llamó con suavidad_ ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga estuvo a punto de responder que si, pero no pudo_ No_ suspiró_ Y me he encontrado con Sev…Snape.

_ ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?_ dijo repentinamente Mary

_ ¿Ahora?

_ Por favor, si_ suplicó.

_ Bueno_ Lily se sentó a su lado_ Claro, lo que tu quieras.

Y Mary Mcdonald le empezó a contar a Lily Evans la historia de su verano, de porque estaba triste y ausente. La escuchó al menos una hora.

Le contó como empezó a recibir anónimos, primero burlándose de sus orígnes "sucios", luego cartas mas amenazadoras. Como habían localizado su casa y la habían garabateado de "sangre sucias" en rojo sangre. Como su madre fue objeto de burla en un supermercado ante los ojos atónitos de los otros muggles al ver a una mujer de mediana edad colgada boca abajo, enseñándo su ropa interior, aparentemente sujeta por nada. Como su padre casi sufre un accidente mortal, al inexplicablemente desaparecer la calzada bajo su coche. Una semana de coma y aún en recuperación. Como asustaron a su abuela, creyente hasta la médula, haciéndose pasar por su difunto marido. A la pobre mujer casi le da un infarto.

Acoso tras acoso. Alguien había descubierto dónde vivían los Mcdonald. Gente obrera, normal. Con una hija bruja. Muggles indeseables para los seguidores de quien-todos-saben. Cocinera ella en un restaurante, él electricista. Gente a la que nadie pondría jamás en su mira, de no ser unos maniacos de la pureza de sangre.

Lily se asustó al oírla, ¿Y si alguien descubría donde vivían sus padres? Severus lo sabe_ pensó_ estuvo un monton de veces en su casa.

Sabía que su amigo había cambiado, pero confiaba en que no tanto como para revelar donde vivían sus padres. No, seguro que eso era aún un secreto.

_ Y es horrible, al principio pasas de ellos. Luego intentas hacerles frente, pero no funciona. ¡Nada funciona!

Lily la abrazó_ si, es horrible. Son idiotas.

_ Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Lily, me encantaría, pero no…

_ ¡Claro que lo eres! Y Yo no lo soy tanto…solo no dejo ver lo que me afecta. No se lo merecen.

_ Eres genial

_ Bueno Mary, somos geniales.

_ Y ellos imbéciles.

_ Mucho, no dejaremos que ganen. Lucharemos hasta el final.

_ Lo sé, siempre creí que estabas un poco loca…ya sabes, eres un poco inconsciente. Me acuerdo cuando te enfrentaste a ellos diciendo que tus padres eran muggles a mucha honra.

_ Bueno, eso fue algo estúpido de mi parte.

_ Un poco_ Mary compuso una medio sonrisa_ pero fue una inspiración para muchos.

_ No entiendo porque nos odian, pero ya no me importa.

Mary sonrió con algo de tristeza, su amiga mentía, si le importaba, o al menos le importaba el rarito de su ex amigo Snape.

Repentinamente cambió el gesto_ ¿Y si salimos este sábado Lily?

_ No hay excursión a Hogsmeade.

_ ¡No importa! Saldremos igual. Le pediré a James su capa. Se lo decimos a Alice. Nos merecemos un descanso.

_ No sé_ dudó Lily, le apatecía mucho y realmente se merecía un descanso pero no era correcto, así se lo dijo a Mary.

_ ¿Y vas a pasarte la vida haciendo sólo lo correcto? Se lo diré a James_ Y antes de que pudiera detenerla salió corriendo en busca de Potter. Como la Mary de siempre, alocada, echada para adelante y que no pensaba antes de actuar.

Lily se desperezó en el sofá_ En fin, me vendrá bien un poco de fiesta.

_ Esta Mary…_ Y sonrió por primera vez en el día.

 **ooOoo**

A Mary no le costó nada conseguir la capa de James, aunque Lily tuvo que soportar varias bromas del chico y de Black respecto a "lo que pensaba hacer la prefecta pelirroja perfecto con ella". No fue tan grave, como se suponía.

Y hasta alguna fue graciosa.

Y allí estaban, Alice, Mary y ella. En Hogsmeade, sentadas en un banco, al frío de la noche. Hablando, comiendo y bebiendo.

_ ¿cómo te va con Frank?_ preguntó Lily.

_ Sólo hemos quedado un par de veces_ se sonrojó Alice_ ¡Es tan alto y tan guapo!

Y las tres rieron tontamente.

_ ¡Hacéis buena pareja!

_ Bueno, nunca hablamos de eso.

_ ¿Os habéis besado?

_ ¡Sí!_ dijo emocionada Alice, sonrosada.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de Frank Longbothom, el chico de séptimo, "el amigo de Alice"_ que decían con sorna.

Se burlaron de Lily por culpa de Potter.

Y recordaron los años pasados.

Fue la mejor noche de Lily en meses.

 **ooOoo**

La navidad llegó rápida. James y Sirius se fueron, al igual que Alice , Mary y casi todos.

Lily se quedó. No tenía ánimos para soportar a Petunia en vacaciones y decidió que tenía mucho que estudiar.

Se quedó con Remus. Y eso estaba bien, Remus estudiaba y pasaban las mañanas en la biblioteca, un par de horas de tarde y luego paseaban y hablaban.

Por la noche, se echaban tarde, casi solos en la sala común se subían comida y en pijama reían hasta tarde. También hablaban de temas serios. A ambos les asqueaba la subida meteórica de nuevos apoyos a los mortífagos, nuevos grupos que les apoyaban y como gente que hace poco eran sus amigos, o al menos conocidos, les daban la espalda por no ser "puros".

A Lily le gustaba Remus. Era callado (aunque no tanto como suponía la gente), agradable y compartía su afición por leer y aprender. No la llamaba empollona ni pelirroja. Solo Lily.

No la juzgaba por su amistad con Severus, ni ahora preguntaba las causas de su enfado.

A Remus le gustaba el pelo rojo de Lily, sus pecas y sobre todo su valentía. Era muy valiente al declararse una hija de muggles en esos tiempos. Y a mucha honra.

Y podía entender perfectamente porqué a James le gustaba tanto.

Lily, con su pijama de corazones y su bata rosa y el pelo en un moño exageradamente alto estaba sentada en un sofá, como los indios y comían chocolate. Hasta así estaba guapa.

Remus decidió inmortalizar el momento, con la cámara que le había enviado Sirius por navidad le hizo una foto.

El flash deslumbró a la chica_ ¿Qué haces? ¡borra eso! Estoy horrible.

_ No_ Remus rió_ Es mas, la voy a revelar y mandársela a James.

_ ¡No serás capaz!

_ ya lo creo. Seguro que por una foto de Lily Evans en pijama hasta pagaría.

_ ¡REMUS!

_ Aunque bueno, vas muy tapadita.

_ ¡REMUS!_ chilló enfadada y se abalanzó sobre él_ ¡dame esa maldita cámara!

_ No_ y le lanzó otra foto.

_ Se la mandaré a James… y si, de paso a Sirius y Peter_ retrocedió sonriendo.

Lily se sonrojó_ ¡no, ni hablar! Black es capaz de distribuirla por todo el colegio. ¡Dámela!

Un par niños de segundo que se habían quedado en la sala común , los miraban tímidamente al ver a los dos prefectos de sexto correr por la sala común, mientras Remus reía y Lily trataba de atraparle.

_ ¡Te pille!_ dijo la chica triunfante, el moño deshecho y la bata ondulante_ ¡Ahora te vas a enterar Remus Lupin! ¡Mi venganza será terrible!

Se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo en uno de los sillones y empezó a hacerle cosquillas impunemente.

_ ¡No! Vale ya piedad.

_ ¿prometes borrar las fotos?

_ No

_ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡seguiré hasta que las borres!

Los dos niños se fueron enseguida para la cama.

Y pronto, Remus y Lily agotados se sentaron de nuevo, sudorosos y sin poder parar de reír.

_ Déjame la cámara_ pidió Lily_ No borro nada, lo prometo.

Su amigo se la dejó, la chica la colocó sobre unos pocos libros apilados, le hizo un hechizo y luego corrió a ponerse junto a Remus.

_ ¡vamos sonríe! Di pa-ta-ta

Después de esa sacaron otra y luego otra. De ellos riendo, sentados en el suelo, con caras de burla, formales, con sus pijamas y batas. Presumiendo de regalos.

Fotos, que Remus Lupin guardaría, reveladas, en su casa para siempre.

 **ooOoo**

El comienzo del nuevo trimestre trajo malas noticias.

Era un día lluvioso, poco después de navidad, desangelado y gris. Los alumnos del grupo de transformaciones de sexto tenían clase a primera hora con la profesora Mcgonagall.

Habían empezado a dar el difícil tema de la transformación humana y casi todos estaban encontrando serias dificultades.

Potter no. Lily le observaba desde el otro lado de aula, con la que ella pensaba que era disimulo. Su pelo negro se volvió castaño y luego rubio, sin divertidas consecuencias como a sus compañeros, y sin apenas esfuerzo_ pensó enfadada.

_ Disculpe, profesora Mcgonagall_ nadie oyó entrar al hombre trajeado con capa negra de pelo gris.

_ ¿Si?_ Mcgonagall arqueó las cejas en un gesto entre descontento y extrañado, como siempre que alguien ajeno a las clases se atrevía a interrumpirla.

El hombre se acercó a ella, nervioso, le murmuró unas palabras al oído y al instante, su semblante cambió. Se puso blanca y angustiada.

_ si, si claro, por supuesto, faltaría mas_ la oyó decir Lily_ pero así, ¿sin mas?

_ Bueno, llevaba varios meses mal…

_ Ya.

_ ¿supongo que vendrá a buscarle?

_ Si.

Mcgonagall suspiró: James... Señor Potter el señor Frintz debe comunicarle una noticia _ suspiró_ debe irse con él.

A Lily no le importó que Mary y Alice no le apartaran los ojos de encima, cuando ella no apartó los suyos de Potter, para ver cómo se levantaba asustado miraba a su amigos, estos le hacían un gesto de ánimo o condolencia y salía por la puerta.

La profesora al pasar James por delante le hizo un gesto de dolor.

Y Lily no podía oír al otro lado de la pared, pero los vio por la ventana.

Se imaginó al hombre dándole una mala noticia, y vio a James Potter paralizado, luego quitó con brusquedad la mano que el señor le pusiera en el hombro y salió corriendo de allí.

No lo volvieron a ver en todo el día.

De hecho no lo vieron en todo el fin de semana.

Y Lily no tuvo que preguntar el motivo, ya lo imaginaba y por si acaso, éste salió en una nota de prensa.

Una pequeña noticia al lado de un anuncio del último modelo de escoba (anuncio que en cualquier otro momento James Potter se le hubieran ido los ojos)

 _Ha fallecido en su domicilio del Valle de Godric, el señor Charlus Potter. El señor Potter dueño de una fortuna valorada en más de un millón de galeones ha legado el 40% para causas benéficas. El resto será repartido entre sus herederos._

 _Su mujer, Doña Dorea, ha rogado una oración por su alma y ha pedido intimidad en estos momentos tan difíciles para la familia._

Y ya estaba.

 **ooOoo**

Sirius Black se marchó esa mañana. La misma Mcgonagall le dejó usar su chimenea. Remus y Peter también se fueron, con permiso de Dumbledore.

Sirius, Remus y peter volvieron esa noche. Cabizbajos y dolientes.

_ ¡Menuda mierda!_ soltó Black, y dio un puñetazo a una puerta_ ¡vaya mierda Moony! ¡Pobre James! ¡Y pobre Dorea!

_ Ya lo sé_ le consoló Remus_ Es un asco.

_ ¡pobres!_ suspiró Peter_ Yo la verdad que no sé que haría sin mis padres.

_ Es horrible_ confirmaron sus amigos.

_ No quiero ni imaginarlo_ dijo Remus.

Los tres chicos traían un aspecto tan desolado y triste, y parecían tan abatidos que los niños interrumpieron sus juegos y nadie se atrevió a bromear en su presencia en la sala común.

 **ooOoo**

James volvió el martes.

Lo vieron aparecer con su traje negro, impoluto, los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida.

Mareado, no parecía saber donde estaba.

En clase, a Lly le tocó sentarse junto a él. James no parecía prestar atención a lo que Flitwink les contaba, pero el profesor no le dijo nada.

_ Lo siento mucho, James_ se atrevió a susurrarle, y le cogió la mano fuerte_ de verdad, lo siento.

James Potter, ante el contacto de la mano de Lily, por primera vez en días pareció ser consciente de lo que le pasaba alrededor.

_ ¿sabes que?_ le dijo con voz ronc sin mirarla_ Cuando se …se murió no estuve triste, ese día me parecía que me despertaría al día siguiente y seguiría ahí. Cuando me desperté al otro día y vi que no estaba desayunando y a mi madre de negro fue cuando lo supe. Aúnque a veces, aún creo que me escribirá.

Lily reprimió unas lágrimas, disimulando.

_ Lo sé_ susurró_ es difícil aceptar que a quienes queremos se han ido.

_ Gracias Lily.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por estar aquí.

 **ooOoo**

 _Hasta en los momentos mas difíciles somos capaces de hallar felicidad, si sabemos donde buscarla. (Dumbledore)_

Según pasaban las semanas y los meses, Lily pudo apreciar la ansiada llegada de la primavera. Aunque significara más trabajos y exámenes echaba de menos el sol, y deseaba dejar atrás esos días tan grises y oscuros.

También se dio cuenta que en esos días siempre organizaba alguna excursión con Severus y aunque deseaba un dñia despejado para poder estar con sus amigas y, quien sabe, comer fuera al sol, por otra parte no quería que llegara porque ya no irá con Severus a ningún lado.

También se dio cuenta que echaba de menos a James. Más bien que James Potter riera, era extraño y axfisiante que Potter no riera.

Que quería hacer algo por hacerle reír ¿pero que puedes hacer para que alguien que perdió a su padre ría?

_ ¡que tonta eres Lily! ¿de qué va a querer reírse?: se reprochaba a si misma.

Un mes después del fallecimiento de Charlus Potter, James iba a clases, como todos. Hacía los deberes, como todos e incluso seguía jugando al quidditch.

Lily creía que esos eran los mejores momentos de Potter de la semana, cuando jugaba. Y era libre.

Una mañana, madrugada más bien, Lily se levantó harta de no poder dormir. Se vistió y salió afuera.

Ninguna persona normal estaría despierta. En una de esas horas que es mejor que no te vea un profesor, una hora que es demasiado tarde para acostarse y demasiado temprano para levantarse.

Las personas razonables y normales se quedan en su cama, a esperar que el sueño venga. Pero éste tardaba demasiado.

El cielo es rojo y naranja. El sol empieza a salir con timidez. Aún semioculto, se asoma tras el bosque prohibido y Lily piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto nunca.

Las personas normales no salen a esas horas intempestivas.

Otra persona, igual de rara que Lily , ha salido.

Lily lo ve cruzar el cielo a toda velocidad. Subir bajar, volver a subir y a bajar. Está un buen rato observándole. Se hace de día. Hasta que baja, desciende muy suavemente. Se baja de su escoba y se sienta en el césped. Se revuelve el pelo. No hace nada, solo mira al horizonte.

Y tal vez James Potter prefiere estar solo, pero también es verdad que Lily nunca deja en paz a las personas que están mal. Hay quien dice que tiene buen corazón, otros que es una entrometida.

La verdad es que James quiere estar sólo, pero si hay una persona a la que no echaría de allí con malos modos (a excepción de sus amigos) es a Lily Evans.

_ Hola_ dice ella. Y se sienta a su lado.

_ Hola.

_Que amanecer mas bonito.

_ Si_ James aún no la mira_ es aún mejor en este castillo.

_ Ajam.

Lily no le pregunta como está, es una tontería. Se ha dado cuenta que su compañero no ha salido a volar para presumir, si no para despejarse. Cree que es feliz volando, y eso es genial.

No se dicen casi nada, no hay nada que decirse. Tan solo se quedan sentados sobre el césped, mirando como el sol sale entre las nubes, tras tantos días de tormenta.

 **ooOoo**

 _No puedo volver al pasado porque entonces era una persona diferente_.(Alicia en el País de las maravillas)

_ Lily_ la llamó James.

Dejó de hablar con sus padres un momento y se dirigió al chico.

Flaqueado por Remus, Black y Peter. Los cuatro merodeadores juntos.

La madre de James le esperaba detrás, Lily nunca la había visto. Debió ser muy guapa en su época, ya mayor y excesivamente delgada, no obstante poseía una elegancia y una cierta altivez cautivantes. De pelo negro con muchas canas en un apretado moño, al ver a Lily la sonrió.

Con timidez la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Lily, ¿te gustaría venir este verano a la playa? iremos al todos, Sirius, Remus y yo. Viene Mary. Y si quieres Alice Prewet también.

_ Iremos juntos Lily, lo pasaremos bien. Yo controlaré estos dos, lo prometo_ intervino Remus.

Lily lo pensó un momento_ si, vale_ dijo con simpleza.

James parecía a punto de dar saltos.

Sin embargo, Lily se fijó en un chcio, medio oculto que los observaba con avidez.

Severus a pocos metros de ellos, les miraba con ansiedad.

Le dio mucha pena, pero se había prometido a si misma que nunca más. No merecía mas oportunidades.

Cuando el chico vio a Lily Evans contestar que si a la petición de Potter, su corazón se estrechó aún más.

Lily sintió que en ese momento una puerta se cerraba para siempre en su vida, pero otra se abría.

Severus y James habían cambiado tanto. Ella también. Nada era como antes, pero al contrario que en septiembre no le angustió. Era lo normal. Nunca nada es como antes.

La señora Potter se le acercó, y James las presentó.

_ ¡Oh, una chica que bien!_ se acercó la señora Potter y le estrechó la mano_ Debes de ser Lily Evans.

A Lily no le sorprendió que supiera su nombre.

Mas de cerca Dorea Potter tenía arrugas y una sonrisa triste. Ausente. De pronto recordó que su marido había muerto hace pocos meses.

_ Serás muy bienvenida en nuestra casa. Según dicen eres la única capaz de hacer que a mi hijo se le bajen los humos. Me vendrá bien una ayuda para tener a raya a mis dos chicos_ miró a James y Sirius con cariño.

Lily sonrió desconcertada. Pero acertó a asentir con educación y decir_ Lo intentaré, Sra Potter.

_ Adiós Lily_ dijo James Potter muy emocionado, después de meses algo le hacía ilusión y la chica se sintió animada por él _ hasta dentro de un mes.

_ ¡Adiós Lily!_ dijo Remus, burlón.

_ ¡Evans, buen verano!_ se despidió Black con un gesto de cabeza.

_ Adiós_ dijo Peter con timidez.

Se dirigió a sus padres. Los dos sonreían maravillados en la estación ante tantas cosas mágicas.

Petunia no estaba. No importa_ se mintió a si misma.

Lily Evans echó un último vistazo antes de cruzar la barrera. Los merodeadores y la madre de James se habían ido, sus amigas también. Sólo Snape permanecía solo, sentado en un banco. Apuntaba con la varita al suelo y tenía un aspecto desolador. Lo miró durante un rato, por última vez.

_ Adiós Severus_ murmuró muy bajito, sentía que esa vez era para siempre_ y cruzó la barrera hacia el mundo muggle.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, traté de poner a Lily tal como la imaginaba yo. Es difícil porque sabemos poco de ella, sé que parece perfecta (pero es la madre del héroe que murió por él), Y creo que lo tuvo que pasar mal por culpa sobre todo de petunia y Snape, en el colegio.**

 **Un beso y comentad, por favor.**


End file.
